


We are Groot

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Crew as Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Happy, Hugs, Kissing, Pregnancy, Smile, Team as Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Gamora's been acting weird. And after seeing her talking to Mantis and Nova Prime alone, Peter is eager to know what the problem is.





	We are Groot

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> About the image, you may have noticed that it's a picture drawn with that facebook effect (because I'm really bad at drawing real people). I put a picture of Zoe and Chris with the effect and when I painted (by hand with colored pencil) I modified to stay Gamora and Peter.
> 
> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                Peter let his wife pull him toward the grounds of the Nova Corps headquarters, respecting the silence she had insisted on keeping after the other guardians had been inside the headquarters talking to Dey. She stopped when they reached a distant and lonely spot in the beautiful garden that surrounded the place. They sat on a bench under a tree.

                “Now you could tell me why you've been weird lately, this includes giving in quickly to my requests to dance. If there's anything bothering you, you know you can tell me,” Peter said, staring at her. “And though I love to dance with you, I don't want you to dance without really wanting to.”

                Gamora took a deep breath.

                “Is not it. I wanted to dance with you.”

                “So what...? What were you and Mantis talking alone when we got here earlier today?”

                Gamora looked away, there was apprehension in her face.

                “Hey, honey... Remember when we got stuck in that cave? What Rock tried to free us and just buried us even more? Remember what I told you?”

                “I'd never forget,” she replied, clearly happy with the memory.

                “You looked well when we came here, then you seemed upset, though only I noticed, and relieved again after talking to Nova Prime. Now you're nervous. It's not for you to fear something without saying anything. What are you afraid of, Mora?”

                “Of many things... But it's not for me.”

                Peter was silent, waiting for her to continue.

                “I don’t know how to react to this... Thanos took everything from me that could be defined as normal life.”

                “We can learn together. I think I lost a lot too when I left Earth.”

                “I'm pregnant, Peter,” She uttered the phrase suddenly when she couldn't stand it any longer, in a whisper, leaving the Star Lord in shock.

                She looked at him a second later, seeing his wide-eyed clear eyes staring at her, and the zehoberi's heart began to sway between so many good and bad emotions that Gamora couldn't define if they asked. Peter opened his mouth, but closed it again, his expression gradually returning to normal. He looked away for a moment, trying to absorb those words. Gamora hold tight their clasped hands without even realizing it, and the terran returned to look at her, making her look at him as well, and her brown eyes looked distinctly distressed.

                “Don't ask me if it's serious or your son will be an orphan of father before he's born,” she murmured in her usual killer tone.

                “I just... don’t know how to react to that either.”

                After another frightful second, Peter's expression turned into a huge smile, and the most beautiful and pure emotion took his eyes, making him look so young, so much more handsome than Gamora ever thought he was, and for an instant she thought the terran would cry.

                “A baby...” he said softly wrapping her in a hug, still smiling. “Our...”

                “Peter…”

                She didn't continue. The warrior was interrupted as she felt Peter's lips on hers. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to forget what she was thinking as long as that moment lasted. The kiss deepened, it lasted as long as they could run out of air. Peter's fingers tangled in her hair only helped to leave her breathless. As they walked away, the Guardians' leader kissed her face longingly as he held her in his embrace.

                “We discuss our risky lives and how we will reconcile this later. The rest of our family has to take part in this. But not without you letting me know that you're okay,” he asked, staring at her again.

                Gamora smiled and stroked his face with her thumb. A smile so radiant that perhaps even Peter had never seen before.

                “Great!” He said, kissing her briefly again.

                This time it was Peter who pulled her through the gardens back into the headquarters. They found Mantis waiting for them at the door, her expression mingling with expectancy and concern. She looked from one to the other, and she smiled. With the coexistence, the alien was becoming really good at reading emotions without necessarily having to touch people.

                “Have you told him yet?” Mantis asked quietly.

                A still smiling Gamora replied with a nod. Before one of them argued about telling others, Peter took a initiative like... Peter. He lifted the hand that didn't hold Gamora's hand to catch the attention of the group talking in the center of the great hall.

                “DEY!!” Peter called out, displaying the biggest smile in the world.

                Dey, Drax, Rock, Groot, now a young adult, Nova Prime, and the other, everyone looked at him.

                “I'm going to be a father!!” Peter announced.

                “What?!” Dey asked with wide eyes, absorbing the impact of the sudden news. “Congratulations, Peter!” He finally answered, walking to the friend to give him a hug.

                “We're all very happy and honored to be the first to know,” Nova Prime spoke to Gamora, holding the zehoberi's hands in hers and offering her a big smile, to which Gamora returned.

                After being congratulated and talking to other members of the Nova Corpus, the Guardians finally got together to talk to each other.

                “Are you going to tell your story at all solstices to him?!” Drax asked incredibly excited, getting the most indignant look possible of Peter and Gamora.

                “NO!” They answered at the same time.

                “I worry more about taking good care of him than telling him things he neither needs nor should know,” Peter said.

                “You go, friend. You may be first-time parents, but I remember well of the life with my Kamaria and my Hovet. And I'll be honored to give you what you need.”

                “Thank you, Drax,” Gamora smiled.

                “People...” Peter started. “Human babies are vulnerable for longer. When he's born we'll need to pay even more attention since he won't be able to defend himself like Groot since he's little. But we'll find a way to reconcile things well.”

                “Fights aren't my specialty. I can keep an eye on him and still help a little in the battle if we get attacked,” Mantis offered. “I can make him sleep or calm down if he starts running around and that puts him at risk.

                “Thank you, Mantis,” Peter smiled gently.

                “If the kid is like Groot, it will be easier for all of us to die than he, even if he runs through the middle of the battle.”

                “I am Groot.”

                “I know he's going to have no powers like you, but if he has the same lucky we'll have less trouble,” Rock replied. “Anyway, we're with you.”

                Peter wrapped his wife by the waist, pulling her to his shoulder, and they exchanged a look.

                “We have the most protective and loving family in the galaxy. Our baby will be fine,” he said.

                “I know he will, Star Lord.”

                “We are Groot.”

                All the Guardians looked at the young adult tree, and it was inevitable to smile together with the wonderful feeling of hearing Groot speak that in a moment of peace and happiness.


End file.
